iSC Pedia 3.0 (DE):Werkstatt/Can't Hold Us (Macklemore)
thumb|300px|right|OGG-Musik-Player Can´t Hold Us ist ein US-Chart-1-Lied des amerikanischen Musik-Rappers Macklemore, dem Co-Sänger Ray Dalton und dem Musik-Produzenten Ryan Lewis. Ihrer gemeinsamen Album "The Heist" wurde am 16. August 2011 zuerst in Amerika veröffentlicht. Chartplatzierungen Lyrics Macklemore: Return of the Mack, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't Looking for a better way to get up out of bed Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit We get up, fresh out, pimp strut walking Little bit of humble, little bit of cautious Somewhere between like, Rocky and Cosby, Sweater Gang Nope, nope. Y'all can't copy. Yup. Bad, moonwalkin'. This here, is our party. My posse's been on Broadway and we did it our way Grown music I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it And yet I'm on Let that stage light go and shine on down Got the Bob Barker suit game and Plinko in my style Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town Trust me, I'm a I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler Chasing dreams since I was fourteen With the four track, busing halfway cross that city with the backpack Caution, labels out here, nah they can't tell me nothing We give that to the people, spread it across the country Labels out here, nah they can't tell me nothing We give it to the people, spread it across the country Ray Dalton: And then we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us And then we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Macklemore: Now, can I kick it? Thank you Yeah I'm so damn grateful I grew up really wanting gold fronts But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you Y'all can't stop me, I go hard like I've got an 808 in my heart beat And I'm eating at the beat Like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on Shark Week (Raw! Time to go off. Gone)? Deuces, goodbye I've got a world to see; And my girl, She wanna see Rome Caesar'll make you a believer Nah, I never ever did it for a throne That validation comes So I'm giving it back to the people now Sing that song and it goes like... Raise those hands, this is our party We came here to live life like nobody was watching I got my city right behind me; If I fall they got me Learn from that failure, gain humility Then we keep marching, I said Ray Dalton: And then we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us And then we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us And all my people say "Na na nana na nana na." And all my people say "Na na nana na nana na." And all my people say "Na na nana na nana na." And all my people say "Na na nana na nana na." Mack-le-more And then we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us And then we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Videos Weblinks *Wikia-Netzwerk: **Lyrics Wiki: Macklemore & Ryan Lewis:Can`t Hold Us *Vimeo: **Vimeo Couchmode: Couchmode Kategorie:Songs